Durin's Fluff
by Majestic Big Biscuit
Summary: A collection of fluffy one-shots to do with the line of Durin (mostly Thorin, Frerin and Dis when they were kids, but along with the occasional Fili and Kili chapter and a few AUs of mine)
1. Introducing: Frerin, Son of Thrain

**A/N: There's not enough Thorin, Frerin and Dis fluff on the internet that doesn't turn into angsty Thorin for my liking so I decided to make my own fluff. I suck at fluff though, so it may not be the best but at least it's here. These are all one shots about the line of Durin (yes, that means Fili and Kili as well) and if you have any ideas for an instalment feel free to tell me. Tell me what you think, I know nothing about childbirth and babies except for the fact that everyone has to go through it to be born and there's a lot of pushing involved and babies cry and eat and poop and sleep and vomit a lot, so that's all I had to go on. Read and Review!**

* * *

"Push! Push!"

"I'm pushing!" Thorin could hear the yells coming from inside the room. He looked to his father, who was pacing nervously up and down the corridor. He had been kicked out of the room by the mid-wife for a reason that Thorin didn't understand. Thorin's mother had been pushing for a few hours now, Thorin wondered when it would be over.

"Is mother going to be ok?" Thorin asked Thrain.

Thrain stopped pacing, so as not to look worried. "She'll be fine," Thrain assured his son, forcing a smile "She's a tough woman, your mother. She got through this before with you."

Then, the yells coming from the room stopped. They were replaced by a loud panting and a high pitched crying. The door was opened, Thrain and Thorin rushed in. Thorin's mother was the source of the panting and in her arms was the source of the crying. Her new born child.

"It's a boy," Thorin's mother smiled as Thrain moved towards the bed.

"What do you want to call him?" Thrain asked, smiling with joy at his new born son.

"I was thinking Frerin,"

"I think that's an excellent name,"

"Thorin, come here," Thorin's mother beckoned him to the bed. "Say hello to your little brother."

Thorin moved absent mindedly to the bed. He looked at Frerin and Frerin looked back at him. Frerin stopped crying and smiled. Thorin couldn't help but break out in his own goofy smile. He had always wanted a little brother. And now, he had one.

Frerin, Thorin's new little brother.


	2. Babysitter Thorin and baby Frerin

**Well, one more steaming pile of fluff and I still know nothing about small children, and even less about dwarf children. I think they age slower or something. Anyway to clear up some confusion some of you may have, in this chapter, Thorin is 10 and Frerin is 5, but I have no idea what that should be in dwarf years. Really young I think, let's just say they're really young and immature.**

* * *

"Do I ha-a-a-ave to?" Thorin whined

"It's just for tonight," Thorin's mother said, bending down and patting Thorin's head "Your father and I will be back later, but for now, you have look after your brother for us."

"Ok," Thorin pouted. Ever since Frerin had been born, Thorin wasn't the main attraction anymore. It wasn't like he was ignored, Thorin was just used to being the cute one that everybody adored.

Thorin looked at Frerin, who was busy chewing off the head of one of his toys. Frerin was still just beginning to grasp the concept of talking, he had yet to complete a full and proper sentence, instead using single words to convey his messages. Frerin had yet to learn Thorin's name, he instead called him 'Poopy head'. The thought occurred to Thorin that the word 'manners' would never enter his vocabulary.

"Poopy head," Frerin giggled.

"Stop calling me that," Thorin snapped.

"Mad?" Frerin made puppy eyes and scrunched up his face to make it look as if he might cry. Thorin sighed. If Frerin started crying the whole kingdom would know and Thorin would be getting the blame.

"I'm not mad." Thorin said in a calming tone "And it's past your bed time."

"Don't wanna," Frerin whined.

"Mother would kill me if I let you stay up too late," Thorin. Said, picking Frerin up with ease and carrying him to the room they shared.

It was a few hours after Thorin himself had gone to bed and he was awoken by a noise over from his brother's bed. Thorin sat up and looked at Frerin. His face had a frightened expression and his limbs were flying everywhere. He was tossing and turning, kicking and punching, perhaps fighting or running away from whatever was in his dream.

Thorin knew the signs of a nightmare when he saw them. Thorin made his way over to his brother's bed and gently roused him.

"Wake up," Thorin said, shaking his brother awake.

"Monsters," Frerin whimpered once he had awoken.

"It's ok, it was just a dream." Frerin did something Thorin had not expected. Frerin sat up and embraced his brother in a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you, Thorin," Frerin mumbled into his brother's chest. It was his first proper sentence.

"I love you too, Frerin," It was all Thorin could say.

* * *

**I would like to point out that this is the most fluff I have ever written, ever. What did you think? Leave a review, please? **


	3. Introducing: Dis, Daughter of Thrain

**Remember- prompts on this story are always open. Includes all of the line of Durin (Fili, Kili, Thorin, Dis, Frerin, maybe a bit of Gimli, Gloin, Oin, Balin and Dwalin). Remember folks: Prompts keep this story running, I've got a few I thought of myself, but when those run out, I'll need some more.**

**Alternate title for this chapter:**

**The Birthing of the Most Kick Ass Dwarf Woman You Will Ever Know Or Hear Of**

* * *

When Frerin was nine and Thorin was fourteen, their mother sat them down to talk. Frerin was curious, completely unaware of what she was going to say, but Thorin had been here before, and had a fair idea of what was to come.

"Boys," their mother told them "I'm pregnant."

"What's that?" Frerin asked.

"It means that in a few months, you'll both have a little brother or sister."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Frerin asked Thorin after their mother left.

"I don't know," Thorin replied. "You seem alright. If it's a boy, we could be an awesome trio of orc-killing dwarves!"

"Yeah! Like the stories of the brothers Ragnar, Reygar and Rayar! Fighting monsters, saving pretty dwarf women, being awesome! But-what if it's a girl?"

"I don't know."

"I guess we just have to really hope that it's a girl, then."

A few months later

"A girl?" Thorin said.

"Aww, man." Frerin sighed.

"Don't you two be acting like that," Thrain said. "Your mother is very happy that it's a girl."

"But, girls are-" Frerin started.

"We didn't choose it to be a girl," Thrain interrupted. "She is what she is."

"What's her name?" Thorin asked.

"Your mother decided to call her Dis."

"When can we see her?"

"In a few minutes," And in a few minutes, they saw her.

Frerin looked critically at his baby sister. "I don't like her," he said immidiately. "She-" he was interrupted by a swift kick to the face from Dis. "She hit me!"

"You insulted her," Frerin's mother chuckled.

Thorin laughed "You got hit by a girl. And not just a girl, a new-born baby girl."  
"Shut up," Frerin scowled.

"It serve you right for judging her too quickly,"

"But what about the trio? We could have been the awesome threesome! And she-ow! She kicked me again!"

Thorin laughed again. "Maybe she will be a fighter. A better fighter than you'll ever be at the very least."

"I can't hit her back, she's a baby!"

Thorin just laughed more. "I don't know, I feel like she's gonna be really cool."


End file.
